Monster
by PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: The tales of Toad and Sabe, as well as Wolverine and Nightcrawler.  Totally random and maybe OOC. Rated for swearing and might be changed if I put slash in.
1. Prologue

Monster. That's what Mortimer Toynbee was labeled when he was five. The little kindergartener was homeschooled by a computer, his father always gone and his mother always drunk or high. And _he _had caused it. Mortimer had caused it…all because he was green.

Monster. Kurt Wagner was long abandoned at age six. The Munich Circus wanted to take him from the orphanage, and they had. Kurt was thrown into a cage, scared and injured by the ringmaster. The kid was what seemed to be a blue demon, with a pointed tail, pointed ears, pointed teeth, and bright yellow eyes.

Killing machine. The brand belonged to two men: Victor Creed and one known as Logan. They belonged to the Weapon X program, and given codenames: Sabretooth and Wolverine, respectively. The two had escaped ten years apart, both disappearing into the Canadian wilderness. Stryker could never find them.

The four men didn't know of each other, but they would meet. Mortimer would join the Brotherhood of Mutants around the same time as Sabe, under the name Toad, while Logan would discover Kurt around the same time. When Mortimer first saw Sabe battling it out, the green twenty-year-old in awe of the gigantic blond. Logan found Kurt, looking in at the 'Incredible Nightcrawler' through cage bars, seeing the blue man absently staring into the moonlight.

The first story will be about Toad and Sabe…


	2. Part One

Mortimer pulled his hood up as he walked into a small nameless bar. Inside it was loud, seemingly every testosterone-pumped man in the town was yelling at the top of their lungs as they watched a cage fight. A perfect spot for a young British man who lived off stolen money. Nobody noticed him because he was so small, another advantage of his. He had taken three wallets and a pair of silver earrings he had found on the floor when he heard one word that he had respected from the beginning.

"Sabretooth!"

The announcer called the name and Mortimer turned away from the earrings to see one of the tallest, muscular men he had seen in his life. Mortimer was one of the few in the crowd who whooped; hardly anyone else wanted Sabe wanted Sabe to win. The blond man stepped into the cage, bearing sharp teeth. His opponent wasn't that fazed, however, and threw the first punch. That got the crew-cut guy a broken hand and a K.O.

'Sabretooth kicked ass!' was Mortimer's first thought as he put the silver rings into his ears.

Sabe collected his winnings and with it bought two beers, grabbing them off the counter and retreating to the corner where the small Brit sat in silence, hood pulled over his face. Sabe stomped over and sat down at a nearby table, causing Mortimer to curl up in his own chair. At the slight movement, Sabe's head turned towards him, staring at the small man.

"Nice win, Sabretooth," Mortimer said, pulling at the fingers of his gloves.

The blond made a sound like a growl. Mortimer scratched his head and didn't talk. Frankly, Mortimer was scared. So they sat like that until a bunch of muscular men showed up.

"We know what you are, _Sabretooth_," spat the leader.

Mortimer stood to leave, but was shoved back down by another large man.

"OI, what th' 'Ell!" he yelped as he stood again, the hood that had been covering his green face falling back.

All the men stared at Mortimer, taking in the green skin and the large-ish amber eyes.

"Another?" yelped one of the group.

Mortimer tensed and looked at Sabe. The large man glanced at Mortimer and nodded. He wasn't gonna kill him, then. Their eyes stayed locked for half a second then—

"TAKE THAT, YA DAMN MUTANT!"

On reflex, Mortimer jumped onto the wall and knocked one of the thugs away with his tongue. Sabe already kicked two through a wall, in the style of 300. There were five more, which were easily taken care of.

"Nice fighting, kid," said Sabretooth, voice sounding just like his name.

Mortimer gave a visible jump, one large enough for him to do a backflip before he landed.

"Fanks…" he mumbled, British accent thick.

Then he ran through the broken wall, jumping over the unconscious bodies.


End file.
